Recessed LED downlight fixtures are typically installed above a ceiling. Typically, replacement or modifications to an installed lighting assembly require removal of the existing assembly or various components from the ceiling. An example of conventional recessed downlight fixture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,477, “Light emitting diode recessed light fixture”. This patent discloses a downlight fixture installed in a opening in a ceiling panel, a junction box mounted on the ceiling panel, and electric wires electrically connecting the LED downlight fixture with the junction box to supply electrical power to a LED driver of the LED downlight fixture.
Besides LED retrofit applications involving downlights that are mounted to a recessed junction box, another conventional type of recessed light or downlight application for retrofit LED light fixtures is sometimes called a recessed can light, referring to a light fixture including a can fixture that is installed into a hollow opening in a ceiling. When installed, a recessed can light appears to be light shining from a hole in the ceiling, concentrating the light in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or narrow spotlight. There are two main components to recessed can lights: the trim and the housing. The trim is the visible portion of the light fixture. It is the insert seen when looking up into the fixture, and also includes the thin lining around the edge of the light. In conventional can lights, the housing is the fixture itself that is installed inside the ceiling and contains the lamp holder. An exemplary recessed can light is disclosed in US Patent Application 20130100650 A1, Downlight LED Retrofit Kit.
The junction-box type recessed LED downlight fixture of U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,477, and the recessed can light of the US Patent Application 20130100650, are both round, i.e., they both have a circular cross section. Round light fixtures are virtually standard for both types of LED downlight retrofit light fixtures, as this is a natural form factor for installation either with recessed cans, which are round, or with recessed downlight junction boxes, which also often are round. A problem in retrofit installation of square, rectangular, or other non-round LED light form factors in recessed downlight applications is the difficulty of mounting the light in a desired orientation. In architectural recessed lighting installations including downlight cans or junction boxes, it is not normal practice to install the can or junction box with a view to providing a particular orientation of a recessed lighting fixture. This is to be expected, since conventional recessed lighting fixtures are generally round, and lighting fixtures for retrofit installation to replace such conventional recessed lighting fixtures also are generally round and hence do not require particular orientation. What is needed is non-round retrofit recessed LED down lighting fixtures, designed to facilitate retrofit installation of the non-round LED downlight fixtures in a desired orientation in an architectural recessed lighting installation.